Hello Holo!
by littleoddball
Summary: Movie 2007. BeeXSam slash. Sam misses touch but never fear for Bee has a plan! Don't own so please don't sue


I absolutely love callistamythol's version of my prompt on livejournal and I urge everyone, yes that means you to read it. However the bunny doubled back on me and this is what it left.

Enjoy I even have a bit of an…unusual couple here…well unusual for BeeXSam.

\/

Sam sighed as he placed an arm on the top of the steering wheel, idly stroking the leather with the other. He gazed out over the lake, his vision plagued by couples. Pairs dancing in front of his eyes, smiling, touching, kissing, _taunting_ him. Miles and Mikaela were perching under a tree, their hands linked and foreheads touching, oblivious to any other.

He should be out there. Not with Mikaela, no that ship had sailed and he had been happy to watch it go, besides girls no longer held much of an interest to him. He was happy that they found each other and was very proud of the fact that it was mostly thanks to him. He wasn't jealous of them.

No sirree, Sam found his mate, his other half, and while most would be ecstatic, Sam couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness that was circling him.

How is it that he could feel so complete yet so alone and cut off at the same time?

"That is the seventeenth sigh you've had today Sam, is something troubling you?" a voice cut across the radio. Sam smiled at the concern shown by his best friend and love.

"Nope." He lied. Bumblebee knew of course.

"Is Miles and Mikeala's public display of affection causing you to become nauseated?"

A snort rewarded the robot's attempt of humour.

"No." A half-lie. He was making progress.

"Oh."

Silence followed. But Bumblebee was programmed, as a soldier, with patience and a higher tolerance in withholding information.

Sam, as a teenage, wasn't.

"It's just- I miss that!" he pointed towards the kissing couple.

"Mikeala?" Bee's voice sounded hurt.

"No."

"Oh…"

Silence, while Bee tried to comprehend. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Miles?" he sounded shocked.

"NO!" he nearly laughed when Bee visibly sank back down on his wheels clearly relieved.

"Then what are you missing? What am I missing?" Bee just didn't understand.

"Touch!" Sam said exasperated. "Don't get me wrong, Bee I love you it's just I miss the feeling of another person, a touch, a hug, a kiss."

"Oh, I am sorry you feel that way Sam."

'_Aw__ww hamburgers, now the guilt sets in.'_

"Don't be Bee, I got you and that more than makes up for it." Sam tried a smile.

A soft purr was all he got in response. The drive home echoed of silence, neither attempting to bring the other out of their funk.

Sam was surprised to see Ratchet parked outside of his house.

"Good evening Sam." The medic greeted.

"Hey Ratchet."

"Sam, I must speak to Optimus, I have requested that Ratchet remain with you until I returned in the morning."

"You're leaving? Listen if it about what I said, then I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-" Sam's panic-filled voice was cut off by a deep chuckle from Ratchet.

"It was Optimus that requested Bumblebee's presence, Sam"

Sam blew out a breath, bid the two bots goodnight, making sure to have as much contact with Bee, skimming fingers over the steering wheel, running a hand along the hood, before he went to bed.

"Good save, Ratchet, thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Now care to explain why you need to speak with Optimus."

"No time, I've got to go thanks again Ratchet!" and with that the yellow camaro speed off down the street towards the lookout point.

Ratchet released a sigh. "Youths these days."

Optimus arrived a half hour later than Bumblebee to find the bot spinning in circles, agitation written all over his body.

"C'mon, c'mon work slag you!" he was muttering only to groan over the flickering image. Realisation dawned on Optimus then and there and his spark went out to his scout.

"Bumblebee?"

The robot stared at his leader.

"I need your help." He whispered. Optimus moved towards his friend, what would have passed for a smile crept onto his face.

"Then let us begin."

Sam let out another yawn as his teacher droned on about the up-coming exams. Bee was heading off every night this week only to return exhausted in the mornings to let Ratchet off, excusing the weird behaviour as an important (and classified) order from the government.

Bull. Sam had just as many contacts in the government, well he had a contact and Will had stated that the Autobots were never given any orders lately. Bumblebee refused to say anymore though, sleeping through the day to make up for the 'work' he was doing at night. This led to Sam walking to and from school everyday this week, leaving him tired and cranky. This in turn meant that the very few moments he and Bee have spent together were awkward and uncomfortable as a barrier of secrets kept them apart.

And to make matters worse, it was raining. Sam groaned as the pitter-patter rhythm hit the window coinciding with the final.

Well at least he doesn't have to worry about rushing out into the rain, no he didn't.

For you see Sam had detention, yes the saviour of our world was to be keep behind after school. And why you may ask, well Sam was caught sleeping in his history class, it seemed all those late sleepless nights he stayed up waiting for Bee to return has finally given something back in the form of him drooling over his textbook only to be caught when his dreams turned slightly more interesting than the lecture the class were given.

Never before has he faced such humiliation and the questions regarding who the hell 'Bee' was merely the icing on the proverbial cake.

He shuffled off into the detention room, already sending a message to a furious mom and a distracted Bumblebee. He did sound more horrified and put out than Sam after finding out why his charge won't be home soon, of course that may be due to the fact that Sam woke him from a recharge.

'Well better get this over with' and with the air of one facing Megatron, dancing the 'Chicken Dance' while wearing nothing more than a smile, he went inside.

The school secretary was startled by the front doors to the school bursting open. Through the doors, walked a tall male figure. Flashing a small apologetic smile full of pearly whites he skimmed past her, shaking water out of his blonde hair.

She merely stammered at the stranger as he paused in a corridor, glancing left and right before seemly consulting his watch and reaching a decision and taking a left.

Sighing seems to have become a new past time for Sam as he stared at the clock. Only ten minutes left and then he was free. The seconds seemed to drag by as the mantra of tick-tock plagued him and the few others that were stuck in the room. Mikeala and Miles were there, punishment for skipping biology, but they were too busy passing notes to notice him. Trent was also present but too preoccupied with blowing gum and unbeknownst to others, writing poetry to even throw a sneer his way. The silence was interrupted by the door swinging open. Sam stopped slouching in his chair in order to get a better look at the boy who entered. Standing slightly taller than him in black pants and leather jacket with a yellow t-shirt with slightly (okay a lot) more muscles but what really got his attention was the eyes. Blonde bangs dancing in front of the shocking blue, blue eyes. Angelic eyes, Sam decided but with a devilish glint. So caught up in staring (out of respect for Bee, he refused to say 'checking out') that he almost missed the nasal sound of the teacher's voice.

"Young man, are you meant to be here?"

The 'Young Man' grinned, shaking his head in the negative and before anything more could be said he strode down the rows of desks, completely comfortable with the looks he was getting.

'_Probably used to it._' Sam thought as he smiled at the breathless girls he was passing.

Any attempt Sam had of returning to staring at the clock was shattered as the stranger stopped in front of him.

Sam looked up, feeling every bit as breathless as the girls, as those enchanting blue eyes locked with his. Too busy getting lost in those eyes; he failed to notice the stranger lean down. Too enticed to care about the stares he was getting when their lips finally met and too damn ecstatic to stop when his friends burst into applause.

Pulling back just far enough to nuzzle noses the stranger smiled softly.

Praising the fact that he was sitting down because he had no trust what-so-ever in his legs right now, Sam touched his lips as he returned the soft gaze being bestowed upon him.

Blonde, blue eyes, mischievous behaviour…could it be?

He glanced out the window to the student car park to find a camaro with a burning yellow paint-job flashing his lights through the rain.

"Bee?" he whispered.

The boy standing over him winked, grinned before brushing bangs out of his eyes, kissing him again. He straighten up, before sauntering off, throwing a cheeky salute at the teacher and class before disappearing out the door.

Silence…until…

"I knew it!" Trent exclaimed, "I knew Sam was a-"

"One more word and I'll make sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other Trent" Mr. Hosney's voice warned from the top of the class.

Now that threat would not have deterred Trent usually but coupled with the fact that Miles had just found the poetry book that had fallen from Trent's desk was enough to silence the jock.

Sam released another sigh, albeit far more dreamily than it's previous ones as the class were given permission to leave. Pats on the back and cries of "Wayta go Sam!" followed him to the door, where Mr. Hosney was waiting.

"I trust we won't be making a habit out of this, Sam?"

"The detention? No sir!" he chirped merrily walking to the exit.

The kissing on the other hand…

The car door was lying wide open when Sam came into view. The blonde was resting casually on the hood.

"Have fun?" he grinned.

"You-you" releasing that the few syllables he could utter would never be as devastatingly intelligent as he hoped, he trailed off.

The blonde stood up and did a slow twirl.

"I've been practising. What do you think?" He gave a sly smile, bangs falling gracefully back into place in front of his eyes.

"I can feel you. I can-" Sam cut off blushing.

"Yep!" Bee beamed "Our technology is more advanced than you give credit for. Have a little faith in your guardian Sam." He tsked at Sam, wagging a finger at him.

Finding that this hologram was being far too cocky, Sam decided to do something about it.

Grabbing the still shaking finger, he pulled Bee towards him, kissing him soundly on that damn grin that he was beginning to loath and love at the same time.

"So still missing touch?" Bee grinned when they finally separated. "Optimus has been teaching me on how to produce such a solid form and Ratchet agreed to watch you while I went to ask Optimus for his help."

A frown had appeared on Sam's face, one of his feet tapping on the rain soaked path as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I missed you more this week. Is this why I haven't seen you?"

Bee's smile fell, "It was supposed to be a surprise! I was going to be waiting for you when I got back but you had to go and get a detention."

"Because I was up all week worrying about you!" Sam retorted.

Bee pouted, "I just wanted to make you happy, Sam. I didn't mean to worry you." He toed the ground.

A pregnant pause fell until Sam spoke up, voice firm

"Right that's it then."

Bee glanced up surprised. Head cocked to one side, looking for lack of a better term, adorable.

"What?"

"Well you've been gone a week, you lied to me, you nearly gave me a heart-attack today and you've outed me to the school quarterback who let's face it isn't exactly noted for his open mind just open spaces in his mind and you made me feel so guilty-twice." Sam noted.

"Okay I admit-hey why twice?" Bee demanded.

"Once when I thought I made you leave the first night, and back there when you made me think I was cheating on you."

"That didn't stop you from kissing me back!"

"…a minor detail."

Bee sighed, so his 'Master Plan of Awesomeness' as he had modestly titled it, hadn't worked out too well. Then he heard that beautiful word of Sam.

"But…looking at all you did I have to admit I am very grateful."

Bee's eyebrows rose, as a soldier it was his job to spot a weakness in his opponent in any conflict

"How grateful?"

Besides he always was a chancer…

"Well, my parents won't be home for another six hours and we have a week of contact to make up for." Sam grabbed Bee's hand dragging him into the car.

…of course some of those chances did pay off.

Right, I have decided that endings hate me!

Oh sure the bunny comes at the start, helps you make the fic, but disappears when you really need help with an ending!!!!!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Oh please review! Thanks and I hope you and yours had a fantastic time on your holidays!

http://soulofastar.


End file.
